Misadventures of Videl and Gohan FANBASED Ending
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: Alright, I know I'm overstepping my bounds, but CCS Angel00's story is what caused me to start writing, so I thought it was time I showed everyone my own ending to the biggest cliffhanging DBZ fic ever! DISCLAIMER INSIDE! Oneshot.


Due to the author's sudden departure from writing this wonderful series, I have decided to step up and create one final chapter to conclude The Misadventures of Videl and Gohan. I wrote this before my own fanfics, and I probably won't refer to several elements of this story well, but I was so touched by this story, I had to write this. Here is my final chapter to Misadventures of Videl and Gohan!

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of the work of CCS Angel00 or Akira Toriyama/Toei Animation. This is a FANBASED conclusion to CCS Angel00's unfinished fanfic. I do not plan to usurp her work and place it under my name. I fully respect the work of CCS Angel00, and I recommend that you only review about the story's ending, not about my writing style or otherwise. Thank you.

NOTE: Doesn't adhere to chapter preview from chapter 16.

Chapter 17: Gohan's and Videl's Misadventures of Love, Trust, and Annihilating Faraway Colleges.

---

Gohan suddenly finds himself in a large dark room, and puzzles about why he is there. The room is constricting and he begins to slightly shiver. The room presses upon him, and he suddenly feels as if he is completely alone. But then, his eyes catch Videl, facing away from him. But even so, he still feels as if there was no one there at all, feeling no compassion from his girlfriend.

"Videl," he calls out to her, hoping she will give him a chance to explain what happened the previous day.

However, all she does is turn, and Gohan's hopes feel like Vegeta put them in the GR at 500x gravity. The anger and annoyance on her face jabs at his insides, and he can barely focus on her. However, before he can continue, she turns away and begins walking away from him.

"Wait, Videl," he tries, but she continues away from him.

She seems to slip away from the demi-saiyan slowly, uncompromising and painfully slow, Gohan losing her with each second. But then suddenly, Gohan finds himself right behind the young fighter, but when he reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder, it hits a barrier, like a wall between their relationship.

"Videl, please, I can explain all of this."

She turns slowly, the fury burning in her eyes, with no compassion at all. "How could you do something like that to me? I thought we were trusting each other, and that we actually had something, but I guess I was wrong, I shouldn't have ever gotten so caught up with you."

And with that, she begins to leave him again. Gohan tries to follow, his vision blurring, but he can't get past the wall, and she disappears from sight with each second. Despite his pounding on this wall, it fails to budge.

"Videl, wait! Please!" He tries desperately, and then raises his fist to the invisible blockade.

He thrusts his hand through the shield, but she is gone, and the darkness begins to encroach upon him.

Not willing to let go, not willing to lose her and accept defeat, he yells, "VIDEL, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Then the walls seem about to crush him and his heart, and all at once, all of his pain and sorrow envelop him.

"VIDEL, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then, he gasps and sits up in his bed, sweating profusely. He blinks and looks around to see his room again. _That dream, _he cringes, _is going to happen unless I set this right._ Without getting much sleep afterwards, Gohan lays awake, wishing with everything in his body and soul to hope that he can stop that dream from coming true.

Gohan's trip to school was riddled with thoughts of the dream, last night when Videl had left him, pain a new friend to both of them, and the constant demon of break-ups mocking his relationship with her. Even though the day was about to begin, he felt as if he hadn't slept in days. He sat in his chair in English class, waiting for his nearly-ex-girlfriend to come in. All over school, people were talking low about this newest unsettling news. Gohan could barely stand it; his girlfriend probably thought less of Gohan than of dirt, and the entire looked at him as if it was his fault. And the most painful thing about it was, unfortunately, that it is his fault. He had tried to sidestep her before now, like when he was with Lillia in yearbook, or Marker at the grocery store, hoping they could help him find a way, until he could think of a way to tell her about his application to that stupid school, wishing secretly that Vegeta would just randomly get pissed at it and destroy it. Fat chance.

His was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when the whispering around him intensified and he looked up to see Videl walk in. His heart sank as he saw that same look of irritation on her face, but he was determined to think that beneath all the anger she had for Gohan, that she still had something left: a shred of affection towards him. She walked up pretending not to see Gohan, and he knew, at all costs, not to let her go.

"Videl, listen, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday," he began.

Suddenly, Videl dropped her books heavily on the ground, and said instead to Lillia, "Lil, please tell Gohan that he is currently not on my list of people to talk to." With that she picked up her English book and dropped it in front of herself.

The teen saiyan could only look on in pain, as the pink-haired girl, decidedly confused, looked up at Gohan and said, "What'd you do to her?"

"She found out about the application for Verona my counselor made me put in," he answered weakly, but truthfully.

Suddenly, Videl clapped her book shut so loud, half the room jumped.

"HA, that's a good one," She jeered, now looking at him, writhing with rage, "I'm _sure_ that's what you want me to think, blaming someone else to cover your own ass. Am I RIGHT?"

"NO, Videl please, I just need to---"

"FORGET IT, Gohan, I don't want to hear it right now." And with that, she turned away to ignore him.

He didn't prod, but clung to her last two words, thinking, _Hang on, she said 'right now', I hope to Dende she has something left that isn't death wishes for me._

The rest of the class, except for Marker's newscast piping Gohan's and Videl's "semi-breakup" and his quip, "Losing it, Gohan?", flowed by in a blur, Gohan only able to think about how to convince Videl to listen to the half-saiyan for 10 seconds.

As he formulated a plan in his head, the bell rang and gave him a start, and he looked over and saw that Videl was already leaving, not easily giving him that chance. Restraining himself from flying directly to her, Gohan rushed around the room after the fighter, and caught up with her, thankfully, in a deserted hallway.

"Videl, wait, don't---," he panted.

"Don't _what_? Decide to move on with my life now that it's been turned all upside-down _again?_ Sorry, but I think that's exactly what I want to do, and for your sake, you should try it out. Like NOW!" Videl's words stabbed at him like a flaming sword, but he wasn't going to let her leave, at least until he knew that every last piece of their relationship was gone.

"Videl, please, give me a chance, just -one- chance, to explain to you, please find the last shred of compassion you have left of me, I need it so much..." His words fell with that last phrase, his plea so heartfelt and true that he knew that if this didn't give him one last chance, it was over. Videl stood there, thinking about her just-about-to-get-punched-in-the-face-nearly-ex-boyfriend and whether she should even care anymore.

_He doesn't trust you, _she told herself, _he betrayed you, why even bother with him anymore? He's nothing. _But then that last fiber in her being pulsed, _Wait, think of all the time you spent with him, about all the times he tried to care for you above all else. Maybe he really is telling the truth._

_No, all he cares about is my looks, he doesn't care about my feelings!_

_But that's not the boy you spent your time with, look at what the two of you have done together, if anything, he cares about _only _your feelings._

Videl's thoughts wrestled with each other, her face contorted in a look a pain and rage. She thought back, about their first kiss, about how he cared for her above all else when she got sick, and about the last Friday, when they were closer than ever, she herself a thread away from yelling "I LOVE YOU GOHAN." Suddenly, she jerked back to here and now when Gohan said, "Videl, please..."

Finally, with almost an air of regret, she told Gohan, facing away from him, "Fine, one chance, but not here, meet me at the library after school at 2:45. If you're a _millisecond _late, then our relationship is finished. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As she stormed off, contemplating if even granting him that one chance was a mistake, Gohan mood, if possible, dampened further with her last words. _I have only one hope left. I just hope it's enough._ Then the two of them left each other's thoughts for the remainder of that day.

Nervously walking to the library, deeply clutching on to his last string of Videl, Gohan prepared to lay everything down to bring her out of her hatred. _If she's furious with me because of a lack of trust, then maybe it's time I tell her something even more important than that stupid college. Please, by Dende, let it work! _

Meanwhile, Videl waited impatiently for the arrival of her just-about-ex-boyfriend, every second adding to her rage and regret of giving him a chance. She looked at her watch and watched the second hand move into its last loop, the last loop of Gohan and Videl.

_10 seconds left Gohan, then it's all over. Great work, you inconsiderate jerk._ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Finally, the last second, dripping the last grain of sand into the hourglass marked "Videl liking Gohan." Videl growled at this last act of that selfish boy, saying to herself, "That's a great way to end it Gohan, wasting my time waiting for something to make me think I was wrong to get angry with you, but I guess I was right." However, she had only taken two steps when she heard, "VIdel, wait!" called out from behind her.

Her fury building, she jerked herself towards the incoming and apparently guilty-looking Gohan. Videl thrust another knife into his heart with, "I said 2:45 and not a second later, and it's past that. I have more important things to worry about than you anymore, Gohan. Good bye and good riddance."

Gohan's heart felt like it was about to be hacked up like a piece of meat in a butcher shop. _This isn't over, please have something left for me, _he frantically thought.

"Videl, please, I know somewhere in you there's just one thread hanging on, please just listen to it, for one last time." His eloquent words flowed softly from him.

Surprisingly, Videl actually stopped walking, groaned audibly, and turned around, her anger nearly fused with her face. "I can hardly stand your voice anymore, Gohan, so if you don't mind, why don't you get this over with? First of all, why the _hell_ didn't you tell me about your beloved Verona U?!" She sneered at him, in spite of his actions.

Cursing that damn school, he began, "Videl, I told you, my stupid counselor practically forced my hand to go there. I didn't even want to go, because I knew that if I considered going, you would-"

"Say that you were avoiding me? Well, Gohan, the only thing _maybe_ good about you is that your at least smart enough to listen to me once. There's no way I'm going to believe that. I knew you were trying to avoid me, and you were too scared to come right out and say it. At least until you got me in bed, then you would shatter all my feelings with what I heard yesterday." The pain had intensified in her voice, and she seemed on the brink of tears when her eyes burned madly with rage. "All that I had tried to do with you, all that time we spent together, then you couldn't do me that, give me a reason to trust you. I was wrong about you Gohan, I never should have gotten so caught up with you."

That last sentence burned into Gohan like a hot knife through butter, wrenching his heart halfway across his body before snapping it in two. Then, just like the dream, she turned to leave him forever, when he finally snapped, and did the last thing Videl expected him to do.

"Videl, please, don't leave me," he whispered, "I need you."

Suddenly, Videl seemed like she had being struck by something, the look on her face now encompassing shock. Videl couldn't figure it out, she just couldn't believe that Gohan had really just said that. It wasn't what he said, it was his voice. It was low, pained, nothing she had ever heard from him. _Gohan has never done that, he couldn't be..._" She slowly turned back to him, her anger still residing on her visage, but confusion and shock mixed with it. She looked the teenage demi-saiyan, who was now staring at the ground. His shoulders shook, and she thought, _is he really... crying?_ As if a voice heard her question, two large tears rolled down his cheeks, the glistening evidence that Gohan wasn't a selfish jerk she had nearly made him out to be. All of her anger slid off her face, replaced by total wonder, thinking, _he's crying, but for what? Is he really crying for me?_

Then, as if an eternity had passed, Gohan spoke again, "Please don't leave Videl, I know you can't trust me right now, but please listen to this. If anything, I want you to at least know why this all happened to us."

She couldn't leave him, her brain yelling at her to give him up, but her heart telling her, _He's true, Videl, please don't break his heart like this._ She decided to ask him the question again.

"But Gohan, why did you keep that secret from me? I thought we trusted each other." She tried to seem angry, but it didn't come, instead she sounded pitiable.

"Videl, I didn't tell you because, if I did, I knew you would become furious with me for even thinking of leaving you. Then, if I didn't go, I knew you'd think it was your fault. I tried to stay from you until I could tell you this, but last night killed all my intentions. I wasn't trying to avoid -you-, Videl, I was trying to avoid -hurting- you. I just couldn't live with myself knowing you were hurt because of me." The entire time he looked at the ground, telling her all the pain he had suffered as well, "And then losing your trust last night shattered everything in my life, and I just couldn't bring myself to pick up the pieces without you. Please, I need your trust Videl, I need it more than anything, please..." He had suddenly began sobbing, his tears flowing harder, and he couldn't stop shaking.

Videl could only stare at him, her face softer than it had been all day, and all anger gone from her. He wanted her trust more than anything, but she just couldn't to do it. _At least not yet, _she reminded herself. Then she asked the question burning in her mind, "But Gohan, I just don't know. I mean, how can I know if I can trust you again? I just don't think I can take something like last night again. How can you prove that I can truly put faith in you?" She looked at him, hoping for an answer that would convince her, to bring her back to the boy she was having such difficulty giving up.

But Gohan, realizing that this was it, began to tell her what he had wanted to tell her, not just since today, but way before they were even going out. _This is it Gohan, if she needs to know if she can trust you, then tell her. DO IT NOW! _Every fiber in his body and mind pushed him and he began, "Videl, if you truly need a reason to trust me, then I guess I should tell you something I wanted to tell you since before we even started going out." Videl, instead of inserting a mean comment, listened hopefully for his reason.

"Videl, when we first met, to you, I was just some new kid, some geek who just had a great entrance exam result. To me, you were a crime fighter, always waiting for a new challenge and adventure. When you found out about the Golden Fighter, I found it remarkable how much you wanted to find him. But I needn't waste my time with that alias than jump in as Saiyaman, and then saw how all you cared about, other than save the day, was trying to find out so much about me. It was when you looked into my eyes the day the bus with the seniors got hijacked, how you wanted to know who this strange person was, when I felt it, a new feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I didn't know what it was. As the weeks went on, you tried so hard to unmask me, you tried to find out by force, you tried to convince me to so the huge dinosaur would stop its rampage, but it was when you came right up to me that one day, after chasing me all over Satan City, and just simply asked me longingly to tell you, and I then found out how unstoppably determined you were, and then I realized what that feeling was."

All this time, Videl could only stare, mouth agape, and listen to his feelings unfold before her very eyes. _Oh my god, he isn't going to say what I think he is, is he? The one thing I've waited to hear him say since we first met?_ Gohan then snapped her from her thoughts and continued with, "And I saw how you kept around me, so positive I was Saiyaman. How you wanted so much to find out who I was, and then I realized I had wanted to know about you so much, it nearly killed me to keep my secrets from you. And, when you finally did unmask me, I found out for sure what that feeling was. Videl..." Gohan suddenly began to slowly walk towards Videl, and, thankfully, Gohan thought, she didn't back away. Videl gazed deep into his obsidian eyes as he into her crystal blue ones, until they were standing right next to each other, looking longingly into each others thoughts and feelings. Videl's mind frantically told her, _Videl, look, he's going to say it, oh god, please say what I want him to say, PLEASE TELL ME._

Gohan began again, breaking the tensioned silence, "Videl, what I'm trying to say is that, ever since you wanted to know about me, I wanted to know about you even more, and that's why, Videl, that's when I found out that..." He reached down to her hands with his own and held them tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Videl's final thought told her, _Please, tell me that you-_.

But her thought is finished by Gohan, and he says, "Videl, I love you."

Suddenly, all of Videl's insides did 2 backflips, and she felt dizzy, looking into those deep obsidian eyes, trying to keep herself from dying of pure happiness. She just couldn't believe it. All that time she had tried to find out if he really did love her, she knowing him just 3 days to realize that she loved him with her all. All that time, she had kept it to herself, waiting until she heard those three godly words fall from his beautiful lips. But before she could answer, he then surprised her and nearly made her breath catch in her throat when Gohan kneeled in front of her, and asked, "Videl, all I care about is you, but if don't want to see me again, please, just tell me you'll forgive me for this happening, and please promise you'll find happiness?"

"I'm sorry, Gohan," she replied, "I can't do it."

Gohan was jolted and crushed at her words, and looked up to her, her eyes closed, her face sad and she looked as if she was about to leave in tears. But to both of their surprises, she kneeled down in front of him, and began to say, "I have to say something else. If I don't, my life will cease to have meaning."

Gohan prayed that he knew what she was about to say, but deep in his heart, as well as in hers, he knew she was about to say it. Finally, she spoke softly, slowly, and her tears began to flow, "I. Love. You."

The two teenagers only kneeled there, together, their hearts open to each other, and the both of them crying their love to each other quietly. Gohan could only stare in total amazement and shock, despite his knowledge of it, at her proclamation. For what seemed like an eternity, they sat there, crying and looking lovingly into each others eyes. Then, like a strong cosmic force, the two moved closer together and, with all the love in their hearts pouring out, they began to kiss each other with such passion, it would have really surprised them before. But as their lips brushed over each other, tears flowing and their love infectious, Videl thought, _Gohan, I wanted to tell you for so long, thanks for cracking first, my love. _Likewise, Gohan thought, _Videl, I don't think I could have stood living another second without telling you. Thank you, my love._ For the longest time, the two lovestruck teens sat there and kissed, unable to stop lest they lose one another again.

Finally, they broke apart, then took each other into each other's arms. All day, Videl had only felt burning heat towards Gohan, but when he had told her he loved her, she then realized how cold she was, and his warmth was the best thing in the universe. Gohan, comparably happy with all that had just happened, said to her, "Don't ever leave me, Videl. Everyone I've always loved, do not match my love for you."

Videl blinked away more tears as Gohan wrapped his arms around her head and waist. She never wanted to leave him, but his last question made her have to, for a second.

"Videl, can you please forgive me for what happened last night?" he pleaded.

She looked at him, then smiled and said, with an undertone of mischief, "Only on two conditions."

"Name them," he assured.

"First, you have to promise me that you will tell me whatever will affect the two of us. _Everything,_" she stated.

"Videl, what I just told you has got to be more important than anything, it'll be a cinch. Don't worry," he affirmed.

"Good, and the second one is, you have to help me convince Vegeta to blow up every square inch of that Verona University."

She began to giggle, and Gohan could only grin, having his girlfriend back once again, who now loved him and he loved her back.

Then Gohan imitated his counselor, saying, "Yes, _ahem_, Gohan, I got word that you were accepted into VU, but we can't find it, some vegetable haired maniac blew it up!"

Videl laughed out loud, and Gohan had that goofy Son grin all over his face. Videl looked at him and said, "I'm so glad you convinced me to listen to you. Thanks, Gohan."

"It's me that should be thanking you, I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing I lost you," he said softly.

"Well don't worry, I'm not going anywhere now!" she chuckled and gazed at him longingly again.

"Um, Videl, are you doing anything later, 'cause I thought we could continue this by _ourselves_?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know, I mean there is that play to work on, and then I've got all that homework, how am I supposed to fit you in?" she said, so seriously, that Gohan's face began to fall into a frown, and she couldn't stop from laughing.

"Aww, Videl, come on, I did all I could, I mean-"

He was cut off by her kiss, and she then said, "I'm just kidding, Gohan, chill, I wouldn't for the life of me give up this time with you."

"Great. Hey, we do have practice, we should probably go."

"Yeah," she agreed, a tad dreamily.

The tall half-saiyan stood and lifted the young fighter to her feet, who clung to his arm tightly. The pair walked from the library and towards that nightmare they would face together, which Gohan began to spout that he seriously was being hunted, and Videl reassured him that she was there, and no one was trying to kill him.

As they made their way towards the hell that was senior play directing and acting, the two lovers walked practically glued to each other. Videl could only thank whatever force kept them together, and thought for a second that hearing that conversation at Capsule Corp was probably a blessing in disguise. _Nah, that just sucked BIG TIME._ She laughed to herself, and just continued to repeat Gohan's words in her head, the words she had hoped to hear long before Buu's rampage, and the words she had hoped to hear soon after she found out his double identity. She was in a mix of dreams, thoughts, and memories, when Gohan broke her out of it when he said, "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Videl asked the saiyan.

Gohan pointed ahead of them as they stopped and Videl suddenly regressed back to irritation when she saw Angela coming.

"Ugh, that boyfriend stealing slut! I think I'm going to have a little _chat_ with her right now."

And by chat, she meant at least dismemberment, noticing her attitude was largely Vegeta-ish. But it was true, Angela had tried to move in on Gohan as Videl distanced herself from him. Although Videl hardly cared at the time, Gohan kept pushing her away, always to arouse that pouty face and sub-emo attitude. Gohan had not -ever- wanted to think about going out with her again, under any context. _Especially not now,_ he had thought.

Videl had begun stalking to the clueless redhead when a firm hand held her back. She looked back and saw Gohan hatching a brilliant scheme, the look on his face melting into that grin again.

"Hold on Vi, I have an idea. Follow me, over here." Without much of a choice, due to his hand holding hers, the two jumped into the bushes nearby, and watched as the confused and faux-pained Angela walked near the bushes.

"On the count of 3, jump up and scream as loud as you can," he instructed Videl, "I think you'll love this."

Videl noted the mischief and concluded that he had a little Goten in him._ Greeeeeeeeeeeat, another hellraiser._ But she nodded and smirked deviously.

"3, 2, 1!"

The two jumped out and let out a bellowing scream from behind the redhead, who shrieked shrilly and bolted for dear life, never looking back to see the two teens splitting their sides.

Videl just couldn't help it, it was so hilarious and priceless, she wished she had her camera. But as if an angel watched over her, Gohan made her whole month by holding up a camera and saying triumphantly, "I got her face after I screamed, and you wouldn't believe the look on her face. That's going in the yearbook."

Videl's gaze was his answer, and then she embraced him, proclaiming again, "Oh, I love you so much, Gohan."

She held him as he wrapped her arms around her again, and the two looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss again, somewhat harder than in the library. They then detached and stood there, in each other's arms, laughing as the redhead continued her escape which seemed endless.

"What would I do without you, Gohan?" Videl asked her boyfriend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he replied.

"Really?" she asked scrupulously, "Hmm, I guess I wouldn't have anyone to BEAT IN A RACE TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

She suddenly took off towards the auditorium, Gohan yelling in tow, "YOU'RE ON!"

The two raced towards the auditorium and Videl arrived just seconds before Gohan.

"Looks like I won, now about our deal," she teased.

"Huh? Deal, but you never mentioned a--"

He stopped as she began to giggle again, once again loving to play Tease Gohan.

"So, about tonight, say, 7:00 at my house," he asked casually.

"Perfect," she said, almost sensually.

And the two would enter the auditorium, upon which the couple was assaulted with cheers and clapping, and Gohan assaulted with four sandbags which mysteriously fell from above him as he walked in.

"YOU SEE, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Jeez, are you alright Gohan?"

And the clatter and commotion included with putting on a senior play would continue. But Videl and Gohan would fight it together, even if Gohan did get hit with that stage light.

Vegeta turns to no one in particular and says, "In my opinion, this chapter was a complete waste of time. We all knew that the demon child and that brat of Kakkarot's would get back together. Psh, what trifles, teens in love. Although blowing up that school sounds pretty interesting, maybe I'll look into that."

"But dad, mom said you're not allowed to blow up any--"

"SHUT UP, I know what that damn woman said! Now give me 5000 pushups or I come over there and make you do them on the WALL!"

"Yes dad..." Trunks feebly gave in.


End file.
